Double Take
by morbane5ever
Summary: Cry creates a double of himself. (Cry x Cry)


I'm not sure whether I should apologise, curl up in a hole and never come back out, or just throw myself off a tall building. Oops.

_So_ _tumblr user _upside-down-cryaotic _wrote a piece titled _Doubletake, _and I wasn't sure if they were going to continue it and I couldn't get this out of my head, so I wrote it. **I have their explicit permission to use their work as a starting point for my own.** **I have included it so you understand the story as it is at the beginning of my work, as can't include a link to it.**_

* * *

**_The following section is property of tumblr user _upside-down-cryaotic _(used with permission)._**

"Doubletake.. Doubletake.. Doubletake.." Cry murmured rhythmically to the mirror, turning away from the reflective glass and then looking back with each mantra. He'd read about the ritual online, it was almost like Bloody Mary in the way that you go into a bathroom and repeat a few select words into the mirror, and something was impossible suppose to happen.

As most people know, nothing ever happened, these were just silly child games, but curiosity poked at Cry, and so he found himself here, now, whispering the closing words that would finalize the ritual.

"Take one and make it fun." If magic and such were real, right about now a second Cry, his double, would be beside him. But as he looked around and saw nothing, he was ashamed to say he was disappointed.

A shrug and sigh later, he was back in his room. He recorded a video, edited, put it up on Youtube, and talked to some friends via Skype while messing around on tumblr before heading to bed.

Hours that felt like minutes passed, Cry's bed felt hot and stuffy the entire night, leaving him uncomfortable and on the edge of sleep and consciousness, as if both worlds were playing tug-of-war with him.

Morning came and the first rays of sun shone through the curtains. The light intruded his eye lids and he growled in disturbance, still not use to his new sleep schedule. He tugged the blanket around his head, hoping to block it out when a voice broke the silence.

"C'mon man I'm freezing" The voice, just like his own of which he was use to hearing when editing videos, shocked him awake. He nearly fell as he jumped out of the bed, grabbing a bat he kept in the corner for obvious purposes.

"Who the fuck are you? Why are you here?" He asked, eyeing the man in his bed. All he could make out of the figure was the back of his head.

The body groaned as the man rolled over, his eye lids heavy as they were forced open. "It's too early sir, go back to sleep."

Cry couldn't believe what he was seeing. A feeling of insanity washed over him, as if what he was seeing was impossible and he had lost it. His mind was racing as he looked away and back, closed and opened his eyes a few times, and even smacked his face as he tried to make the illusion go away. The other Cry gave him a strange look.

"The fuck you doin'?" Other Cry asked, face now concerned as he wondered if the original him was having a seizure.

Cry's eyes rolled back in his head as he fell backwards, the last he saw was other Cry rushing towards him.

* * *

**_The following section is property of_ _me, _morbane5ever.**

When Cry woke, he was laying in bed again. His first thoughts were somewhere along the lines of "_well isn't he nice_", but then he realized how ridiculous that was, given the circumstances.

"Oh, you're awake," the other him said from a chair that he had apparently moved from the dining room.

Cry stared at the man sitting across the room from him, partly in awe and partly in fear. "Do I really look like that?"

Other-him gave him a disapproving look. "Are you always so rude?"

"I- What? I-I, no, of course not! I'm just... Really confused..." He sat up in bed, leaning against the headboard. "Do you know where my shirt is?" He mumbled as he stared at the man that was him but not quite him.

"No idea." The response came quickly, as though the man wasn't uncomfortable under such scrutiny, which was a dead giveaway that this man wasn't an exact copy of Cry.

"I, um..." Cry paused to think about what he said. "What's your name?" He didn't realize how stupid that was until after he said it.

The other-Cry raised an eyebrow. "It's Ryan. You knew that."

"Yeah, I know, shut up." Cry was still fascinated by this other version of himself, but he was quickly becoming irritated with the man. _He's me,_ he reminded himself again.

"Huh. Everyone thinks you're all arrogant and full of yourself, but you're not." Ryan's words weren't a question, and they weren't false either, so Cry didn't respond. "You're already pissed at me and I'm you!" The other man laughed.

"Almost."

"What?"

"You're almost me. Not quite," Cry said quietly.

Ryan gave him an odd look. "You're right, I guess." He rose from the chair, only to lean over and place his palms flat on the end of the bed. "But I still know you," he murmured in the same voice that Cry had heard so many times when editing his videos. It was low and dangerous, and almost sexy. _Shut the fuck up, Cry. Pull it together._

"And I know what you want..." The other man crawled onto the bed and slowly, deliberately prowled towards Cry, moving like a cat.

_He is you, and you have to stop this now._

"And you look good this morning." Ryan was on top of Cry now, one knee on either side of the other man's legs. "It's kind of fun to watch you squirm," he said with a laugh.

This was the part of him that was unleashed when he played certain characters, the part of him that always scared him so much. That part of him that was a little bit insane and a lot bit dangerous, in the flesh and in his bed.

Cry almost laughed as the other man breathed "I'm going to make you feel so dirty" in his ear, but his laughter died as Ryan locked lips with him and pinned his arms against his sides, so he couldn't move. Before he realized what he was doing, he was moaning, the sound a strange mix of surprise, fear, and desire. And without another thought, he was kissing the other man back.

_Stop stop stop stop..._

There was some part of him that was still sane, but he ignored it and pressed himself against the other man without hesitation. Ryan's hand slipped down the front of his pajama pants and stroked him gently, which gained him another moan from Cry.

Cry looked at the other man desperately and hoped he wouldn't have to say it out loud, wouldn't have to beg him... This other version of him was volatile and unpredictable, but he doubted that someone who was essentially him would be that cruel. _Fuck me._

Ryan smiled and tugged the other's pants down until Cry could kick them off entirely without any struggle. Cry watched as the other-him slid his own over his hips, painfully slowly, teasing just a little. Neither of them said a word. Ryan leaned over Cry and spread the man's legs apart gently, taking enough time him to realize how exposed he felt.

He closed his eyes, cringing slightly as he felt a finger enter into him. He tried to block out all of the sensations and just relax, but he couldn't seem to do it. After a little while, the fingers were gone and he realized that Ryan was waiting. _For what?_ Cry reached over to his bedside table, opening his eyes for just a moment, then threw the small foil square at the other man and closed his eyes again, preparing himself for the worst.

Ryan grabbed his hips and lifted them gently off the mattress, coaxing him into a more comfortable and practical position. Cry gasped loudly as the other man slowly pushed into him. He hadn't been sure what to expect, and he was surprised at how good it actually felt. Ryan started to move in and out, falling into a rhythm, skin meeting skin just to pull away again. Cry found himself moving in response, pressing his hips into the other man, who slid his hand between them to stroke Cry gently again.

Cry moaned again, less restrained than before. He wasn't sure how long he could do this. After a few more minutes, he came, hard. The other man followed soon after, then pulled out and let Cry fall to the mattress. Ryan grabbed some tissues to clean him up a little, and pulled the sheets over so they covered his exposed body.

"It was fun. Maybe I'll see you again sometime," he whispered, causing chills to travel down Cry's spine. He felt a faint kiss on the top of his head.

When he looked up, the other-him was gone. He almost got up to look around, but somehow he knew that the other man was gone. "Maybe sometime," he muttered to himself.


End file.
